Shipping via container cargos by vessels or ships constitutes a significant portion of flow of goods for commerce and other purposes. Container terminals at ports provide an interface between ships and ground transportation of the containers and it is essential to handle the inbound and outbound containers at a port efficiently and swiftly. Modern container terminals use various machines and vehicles for handling containers in connection with container terminal operations or processes, including, e.g., ship operations for offloading containers from a ship or uploading containers onto a ship, ship yard operations involving the storage or retrieval of containers in the yard, and hinterland operations involving handling and managing containers associated with ground transportations such as trucks or trains and other operations.
Inspection of inbound containers at a port is a critical process for safety and security and for compliance with governmental regulations in shipping of goods. Such inspection, however, may cause undesired delays in handling inbound containers for distribution by ground transportation.